My Little Lady
by TMNTLover2
Summary: 'He had this..feeling...that she was alive...even after a year he still tries to find her, find out what happened to his 'Little Lady'...but maybe...she was closer then he thought...' Ever since Jack discovered he had a little sister he had this feeling that she was alive somewhere. But after nearly a year of searching for clues he never thought she was their all along...


_**A friend here on Fanfiction called TPATFan16 thought of this idea for a story and asked me to write it! Yay!**_

_**In this Jack's sister is called Emma. I like the name. But when you watch Jack's memories the blonde girl is a splitting double of Jack's sister (if you bothered to watch her at all) so I'm making her their cousin and the boy is their friend.**_

* * *

_He had this..feeling...that she was alive...even after a year he still tries to find her, find out what happened to his 'Little Lady'...but maybe...she was closer then he thought..._

He had that feeling for a month after he decided to be a Guardian. He had regained a couple of his memories, not all of them but enough to remember enough of his past live. He lived in Burgess, had a mother and a sister called Emma. He didn't have a father, if he did it didn't show him in his memories. He knew he had 4 cousins, the youngest called Bianca who was in the memories and a set of triplets who looked like teen versions of Emma, and his sister had a friend called Thomas.

Jack watched his memories again every once and a while. New memories resurfaced every time he watched the scenes of him and his sister, he had met Bunny when he was 3 and North when he was 10. The memories were precious to him, and no one could look at his memories without his permission, not like anyone asked or anything.

"Jack? Jack!" He shook his head and looked at Jamie, who was staring at him worriedly. "Are you ok? You zoned out for a moment." Jack gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Jamie frowned and looked at the ground. "Hey what's wrong kiddo?" Jack bent down to his size, tilting his head to the side to look at him.

"It's just that you've been gone for 7 months and this is the only time I've seen you, but you keep zoning out" Jack stood up, looking down at him. "Sorry, but i'm not closer to finding her" Jamie looked at him confused. "Who's her?"

Jack looked at the lake. "For my sister" Jamie gasped at him in disbelief.

"Your sister is alive?" He shrugged, flying up to sit on a branch.

"Maybe, I have this feeling that she's alive you know?" Jamie shook his head, Jack sighed and floated off the branch. "I got to go, see you soon."

Jamie watched him fly off, a frown on his face."See you in 7 months you mean" Behind him a hole opened up and a 6 foot tall bunny hopped out of it, looking around. "I'm too late aren't I mate?" He said to the 11 year old boy in front of him. Jamie let out a sigh and turned to look at him. "Yep, your too late, again" Bunny growled and hopped towards him. "He still hasn't found anything has he?" He shook his head.

"No"

* * *

Jack flew to Antarctica in a hurry, the wind had told him that she had found something in a burial site just outside Leighton and it was a clue to his search. He flew into a cave where a very old book lay, piece of blue ribbon wrapped around the book to hold it closed. Jack picked it up and read the front where a recognizable name was written on.

_'The__Diary of Emma Overland, 1718 to 1719'_

"Emma" Jack whispered, he slowly untied the ribbon and opened the book, a small drawing of a 4 people was the first thing he saw, then writing below the picture.

_October 13th, 1718_

_It's all my fault._

_Today Jackson died, I couldn't believe it, neither could Bianca and Thomas. I should have checked the ice before I begged Jack to go ice-skating before he went out with Sophie for a candlelight dinner and proposed to her. Sophie's hysterical, sobbing everytime someone mentioned his name. Sophie's a nice person, she didn't blame me for his death at all. So trying to be funny she said to blame the ice and nature, it didn't work but it did get a tiny chuckle from me. _

_Sophie's parents agreed to this and Sophie said she was going to take me and mama to her family's winter manor next week for the rest of the winter to get Jack's death out of our heads for a bit. I am going to enjoy it; their's a garden, a library, a stable, a tower to watch the stars and two balcony's where we can eat while watching the entertainment and an amazing view of the river, the mountains, the forests and the village in the distant. Sophie has a manor but it's under construction for the wedding. Well was, she's still getting it but she'll be lonely._

_Jack was going to come with us but he can't anymore. But Sophie said that if you love someone you have to let them go, if you love them that much there'll come back to you or something like that. But he will never come back. Or will he?_

Jack smiled and brushed his fingers against the drawing of a small version of him, his sister and their mother. "How will this hel-" He stopped and started turning the pages over trying to find the diary extract of her stay at the manor. He found it and skimmed the passage for what he was looking for.

The winter manor was located in a forest just outside the Pocono Mountains, showing a great view of Burgess, forests and mountains with a small river. Jack knew the place, and the manor no one has explored because how dangerous the surrounding area is.

The same manor in the diary, named Lakewood Manor.

* * *

**_Yes you may be wondering why I picked Burgess to be there. Well Burgess is just an animated version of Jim Thorpes. Yeah, you learn something every day! And here's another thing._**

**_It was renamed Jim Thorpes in the Colonial Times because of someone famous called Jim Thorpes living their and he his oldest son was called Jack!_**

**_Yeah...Weird right?_**


End file.
